


Mono a Mono, Part II

by alynwa



Series: Boston Legal Season Six [9]
Category: Boston Legal
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 01:18:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1921227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alynwa/pseuds/alynwa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The continuation of Mono a Mono</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Alan opened his eyes Monday morning and marveled at how exhausted he felt. _I feel like death warmed over._ He turned his head to see the time. _Nine – thirty? We have to be at Dr. Forrester’s by eleven!_ Before he could wonder where Denny had got off to, he was coming through the door with a mug in one hand and a glass of what looked like a milk shake in the other which he handed to Alan. “Morning,” he grumbled, “What is this, Denny?”

“Coffee – flavored Ensure. You haven’t been eating so I figured it’s a good idea for you to have one of my nutrition drinks.” Noting the grimace on the younger man’s face he urged, “Try it. I think you’ll like it.”

He hefted himself up and took a sip. “Not bad,” he admitted, “though I don’t want to make a habit of drinking it.” He slowly began to slide his legs out of bed.

“How are you feeling, Alan?”

“I feel like crap. I’m going to finish this with a couple of ibuprofen and take a shower. I’ll be ready to go soon. How are _you_ feeling?”

“I feel fine, but I’m really anxious for Dr. Forrester to look at you.” He watched as Alan rose from the bed and went into the bathroom. “Before you get into the shower, crack the door!” he called, “You’re not the only one who gets to watch the other one in the tub!”*

BLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBL

Two hours later, Denny and Alan were sitting in front of Dr. Forrester awaiting the lab report for the blood he had taken from Alan. Denny, as they had hoped, was in excellent condition for his age; the experimental medication he was taking to combat Alzheimer’s was presenting any side effects.  He had even managed, after having enjoyed himself thoroughly during the holiday season, to drop five pounds.

It was obvious to the doctor before anything was said that Alan was ill. He was so tired, he could barely walk. After asking a few questions and hearing Alan’s take on what was wrong, he had drawn blood and sent it with a rush order to the lab. “I think you’re right, Alan. I admit, I’m a little surprised that someone your age contracted mono…”

“I wish people would stop _saying_ that. I’m forty – eight years old, not one hundred and ten! Like I told you, last New Year’s Eve, Denny and I found ourselves in the company of some rather rambunctious college students who found me attractive and when the clock struck midnight, three of the ladies kissed me quite deeply.” He rubbed his face and Dr. Forrester could swear he looked embarrassed. “I’m certain I was infected then. I’ve never had mononucleosis.”

There was a knock on the door followed by a clerk entering to hand an envelope to the doctor, who opened it and read quickly the report. “Well, you definitely have it now. I want you to go home, get in your bed and stay there for at least two weeks. I mean it, Alan. Take ibuprofen for aches and pains and fever. Drink lots of fluids; juice, water, coffee…”

“Ensure?” Denny asked.

“Okay, sure. But no alcohol.”

“Terrific,” Alan muttered, “I’ll do it.” He slumped into his chair. “Is there anything else? I really want to go home.”

“Wait a minute!” Denny exclaimed, “You have to get a prescription, doesn’t he, Doc?”

“I’m sorry, Denny, but there’s nothing to be done about mono except to go through it.” The doctor saw the look on the older man’s face. “Denny, listen to me. Alan will be fine if he stays in bed, drinks fluids and rests. Bring him back in three weeks and I’ll examine him, again.”

Alan rubbed Denny’s arm before slowly rising from his seat. “He’s right, Denny. All I need is to get in bed and relax.” He shook the doctor’s hand. “Thank you for seeing me.” He put his arms into his coat while Denny held it, waited for Denny to put his own coat on and then put his arm through Denny’s. “Let’s go home.”

BLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBL

Alan was propped up in bed with a tray holding a pot of hot herbal tea and a plate of scones beside him. It was two in the afternoon and he was glaring at his husband who was seated at the foot of the bed with his arms crossed and a look of determination on his face. “Denny, there is no need to hire a nurse to take care of me! All I need is bed rest!”

“You need to stay in bed as much as possible,” Denny explained for what he felt was the tenth time, “I won’t insist on the indignity of a bedpan, but I _am_ insisting that you allow a nurse to sponge bathe you. I watched you this morning; you could barely stand up and you were too proud to ask for my help. I’m putting my foot down, you’re doing this. Period.” Denny raised his hands in supplication. “Alan, please. Let me do this. I need to do this.”

Alan saw an opportunity and seized it. “I will submit to professional care if you agree to do the same.”

“Why do you want me to have a nurse?” the older man asked in confusion. “Dr. Forrester just gave me a clean bill of health!”

“Not a nurse. A therapist.”

“ _What?_ ”

“Please don’t shout, Denny. My head hurts.” He took a bite of the scone and a sip of tea. “Shirley told me that you began to cry when you told her I was sick. And then when I wanted to talk to you about something you said to her, you broke down.”

Denny waved his hand as if to dismiss Alan’s comments. “I must be hanging around you too much. It’s not like me to act like a girl. See what a bad influence you can be?”

“I know you’re making jokes because you want me to forget about it, but I can’t. I can understand you’re concerned because I’m ill. I haven’t had much more than a cold in all the time you’ve known me, so I think I would be upset if you _didn’t_ care. But, Denny, I know you. You are _terrified,_ even after what Doctor Forrester said _._ I think you need to speak to someone about it. If you agree to do that, I’ll drop my objections to you hiring a nurse for me.”

“I am _not_ scared!” Denny began to shout, but shushed himself. “Sorry,” he continued in a softer voice, “I’ll think about it, but only because I think having a nurse visit would be a good thing. Get some rest. I’ll come back when I’m ready to go to sleep. Oh, and I’m turning off the phone in here so you won’t be disturbed.”

Alan squirmed down under the covers. “Thanks, Denny. See you later,” he muttered as he was already falling asleep. He didn’t even hear Denny leave the room.  

 

*ref. “Happily We Move Along”

     


	2. Chapter 2

Denny went downstairs to the study. He pulled a book from the shelf, but tossed it on the desk in disgust. _I should see a therapist!_ , he fumed. _I should just have a private duty nurse just show up in the morning. What could he do about it?_ He sighed as he lowered himself into a recliner. He already knew the answer. _He wouldn’t let her touch him. He is so damn_ stubborn!

His cell phone rang just then and when he looked at the caller ID, he saw that it was Edwin Poole. He had a flash of guilt as he answered the phone because he really hadn’t been keeping up with the man and hadn’t seen or spoken to him in months. “Edwin! Belated Happy New Year! How are you?” He listened as his fellow founding partner caught him up on his son’s adoption and his decision to sell his name to the Chinese and retire. “Congrats on getting a son!” He listened to Edwin prattle on about life in general until he heard him preparing to end his call. “Edwin, _Ed,_ I want to ask you something.”

“Sure.”

“You’ve, ah, well…You’ve been diagnosed as being nuts,” Denny said.

After a few seconds, Edwin replied, “I wouldn’t put it quite that way, but go on.”

“Part of your getting better was seeing a shrink on a regular basis, correct?”

“Yes.”

“Honestly, do you feel like that really helped you?”

“Well, I haven’t had to be hospitalized in years, I passed the psych exams they give when you apply to adopt a child and I’m disgustingly grounded in reality. You tell me.”

Denny had to laugh. “Sounds like you’re sane to me. I do have one more question: Did your wife leave you before or after you got better?”

“Before. After I got better, I didn’t _want_ her back so it all worked out for me. The money the Chinese are going to pay me will belong to just me and Nathaniel and we’re going to enjoy it. But to get back to the subject at hand, why do you want to know about me seeing a psychiatrist? Are you thinking of seeing one?”

“Oh, look at the time! I’ve got to go. Thanks for the info, Ed, and we’ll have to have lunch sometime soon. Bye.” He clicked “End Call” before Edwin could say anything else and then checked his watch. _It’s almost two; I’m going to eat something and then see if I can get Alan to eat._

BLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBL

Denny held the bedroom door open for Rodeo as he was carrying a tray with a can of Ensure, a wide - mouth thermos of chicken matzo ball soup and some pumpernickel bread which he set down on the table near the window. Alan was asleep and didn’t awaken. The Major Domo asked softly, “Is there anything else I can do?”

“No, Rodeo. Thank you.” After the man had closed the door on his way out, Denny sat at the table and watched his husband, best friend and confidante sleep. _He looks so young and innocent when he’s sleeping. Vulnerable, even. I never thought about him being ill or, God forbid, being in an accident. And now, he is. That scares me. He’s the only one who gives a crap about me. If he were to leave me, I’d have no one._ Fear gripped his heart and he put his head in his hands and breathed heavily to calm himself.

“Hey.”

The older man looked up to see Alan looking at him. He sat up and cleared his throat. “There’s chicken soup here. It’s got matzo balls in it. Have some. If you don’t want it, there’s some more nutrition shake. I picked out vanilla.”

“Oh, please no. I’ll take the soup.” He pulled himself up so that he was leaning against the headboard. “Could you bring it here, please?”

“Good. Sure.” Denny picked up the thermos and a spoon and sat on Alan’s side of the bed. “Here, I’ll feed you.” He scooped up some soup and when Alan opened his mouth to protest, he stuck it into his mouth.

“Ummph! Wow, that really is good,” Alan opined. He actually did feel too tired to feed himself and was grateful Denny was fussing over him, but felt obligated to say otherwise. “I am capable of feeding myself, you know. I’ve been doing it a long time.”

“Of course you are,” Denny responded tenderly as he used a napkin to dab at Alan’s mouth, “but you always take care of me when I need help. Even when I don’t want you to, you do. Now I know you’re a man who has relied on his own abilities and talents to see him through since you were a teenager and you don’t need anyone at all, but now you have me. In sickness and in health, remember?” He brought up another spoonful of soup and held it in front of Alan’s face. “So, Mr. Crane, are you going to allow me to help you?”

Alan looked at Denny, smiled and then opened his mouth. He ate as much of the soup as he could and held still as Denny wiped his mouth again. Even after all the time they have been married, it still amazed and thrilled him that he had unconditional love for the second time in his life.

Denny was looking at Alan and saw that look on Alan’s face that he had grown to love; that look of love, wonder and admiration that meant (to him) that the younger man thought he was the greatest thing since sliced bread and that he was the focus of all the younger man’s attention. _I’ll do anything to keep him looking at me like that._ “I’ll do it.”

Furrowing his brows, Alan asked, “Do what, Denny?”

“See a therapist. I’ll do it.”

“You will? You’re not just saying that to get me to agree to a nurse?”

“No, I’m serious. I’m going to find one as soon as I go downstairs and then I’m going to call the visiting nurse service in get someone in here tomorrow. When I come to bed, I’ll tell you when my appointment is.” He got up and picked up the tray from the table. “Get some rest. I’ll see you later.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Shirley? It’s Denny. I need your help.”

“Make it fast, Crane. I have a meeting with Paul in fifteen minutes and I don’t want to be late.”

“I’ll keep it short and sweet, then. I want the name of that guy you were seeing after your Dad died.”

“Okay, you can take it a little slower. Why do you want the name of my therapist?”

“I promised Alan I would talk to someone about my,,, _issues._  And I remember you saying that you felt like he understood what you were going through.” Shirley could hear Denny fumbling around on the other end of the line. “I have a pen and paper. Are you going to tell me?”

“Sure, of course. His name is Sherman Raftenburg and his office number is, wait a minute, let me look…413-555-4785. How is Alan feeling?”

“He’s resting. We went to the doctor today and he confirmed he has mono. I’m having a nurse come in tomorrow to oversee his care. I’m going to let you go, Shirley. Thank you.”

She hung up the receiver and allowed herself a minute to think about the phone conversation she had just had. _I’m sure I’ll get the full story later. I’m just glad Alan isn’t seriously ill._

Shirley checked her watch and walked out of her office. “If anyone is looking for me, I’m in with Paul Lewiston and I am not to be disturbed unless the building is on fire,” she instructed her secretary. She took the elevator to the twenty – sixth floor and when she got to Paul’s office, she took a deep breath before she stepped inside. When his secretary announced her, she was ushered inside to find him sitting at his desk.

Paul rose to greet her. “Good afternoon, Shirley. What can I do for you?”

Shirley sat in one of the chairs opposite Paul and raised her hands. “I give up, Paul. I can’t take the direction the firm is heading. I’m leaving and I want my name off the door.”

Paul hung his head briefly. “I am sorry to hear that, Shirley, but I do understand. I’m sure our new Chinese bosses will offer you more than they offered Edwin to keep your name.”

“They can offer anything they want, but I’m taking my name off the door.”

Paul shifted uncomfortably in his seat. “Shirley, I have to tell you there is a possibility that they may sue you for the right to use your name.”

“What!”

“They bought out Crane Poole and Schmidt. It was their choice to replace Crane with Chang. Edwin agreed to a buyout. They may argue that removing your name devalues the property they bought.” He cut her off before she could say anything. “I’m not saying they _will._ I’m saying they _might._ I want you to be prepared for that possibility.”

“Paul, I don’t care. I will deal with whatever I have to and do whatever I have to take my name with me. It’s _my_ name, Paul. It’s my _name._ ”

“I wish you would stay, Shirley, but I’ve known this day was coming for a long time. I’m surprised you stayed as long as you have. When are you leaving?”

“I want to clear up a few things on my desk and I’ll hand over any outstanding cases I have to you for reassignment. I’m out of here no later than Thursday. I’m going to notify my clients that I’m opening my own practice and give them a choice of staying with this firm or following me. And before you say anything,” she announced as she held up her right hand, “I am not going to pressure my clients into coming with me, but I’m also not going to say no if they want to.”

Paul steepled his fingers and sat quietly for a few moments. Finally he said, “I’ll take your resignation to the twenty – eighth floor.” He stood and extended his hand. “Good luck, Shirley. I mean it.”

“Thanks, Paul,” she said as she shook his hand and then left his office. _Now the real work begins._

BLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBL

Jerry came into Katie’s office around six – thirty that evening. He was glad to be heading home; work just wasn’t fun anymore. He had always worked hard and still did for the firm, but before, he felt like all the work was for the greater good of society. Now, he felt like part of the problem. Katie was hanging up the phone just as he sat down. “Hi. Ready to go home?”

“Hello, Jerry. That was Shirley on the phone. She’s invited us for drinks along with Clarence and Claire. We’re to meet her at Marceau’s by seven. Says she has something to tell us. Do you mind stopping before we head home?”

“ _Pop,_ of course not. This should be interesting.”

BLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBL

Katie, Jerry, Clarence and Claire were already sitting at a large corner booth when Shirley and Carl arrived. They slid out of their coats and into the booth. They gave their drink orders to the waiter and after they got them, Shirley raised her glass to the assemblage. “Cheers, All! I gave my notice today. As of Thursday, I am no longer affiliated with that… firm. I’ve decided to open my own practice and I would like you to join me.”

Claire was the first one to break the silence. “Are you _serious?_ You’re leaving? Wow!”

“Wow, indeed,” Katie agreed. “This calls for a toast!” She lifted her glass and said, “To Shirley!”

The others followed suit and raised their drinks. “To Shirley! Hear, hear!” they cried in unison followed by a _purrrr pop_ from Jerry.

When they put their glasses down, Clarence asked nervously, “Um, Shirley, can you tell us more about your idea to open a firm?”

“Of course. I admit I haven’t worked out all the details, but what I’m thinking is that Carl, Jerry, Katie and I would be full partners. Clarence, Claire; since you haven’t been practicing law as long as we have, I would bring you in as junior partners and when you had more experience, make you full partners.”

Clarence and Claire looked at each other with the same question in their eyes. Clarence gave a small headshake which caused Claire to smile broadly. Taking his hand under the table, she squeezed it gently, looked at Shirley and said. “We are so honored that you want us to come with you. We are, but we’re moving ahead with our plans to move to New York City. Friday is our last day and I’m going to head to New York next Monday morning to look at some condos we saw online while Clarence keeps on packing, plus I have some interviews set up. We’re kind of assuming that I’ll get a job first since my contacts will get my foot in the door. Clarence will spend his time acclimating himself to the City before he begins to look.”

Carl, who had been unusually quiet as he sipped his scotch and soda, finally commented, “It sounds like you two have discussed this at length. It’s a good thing that you _both_ agreed upon a plan of action.” He took another sip and purposely didn’t look in Shirley’s direction.

Jerry spoke up, “I never thought I would ever be offered a full partnership anywhere. _Pop ever._ Thank you so much, Shirley. I accept. Katie and I have been talking about doing something different. I want to work with you.”

Shirley, who realized that Carl was ticked off about something, knew the moment had passed for her to say something the second Jerry spoke. _As soon as we’re alone, I have to find out what’s wrong._ “That is great, Jerry. What about you, Katie?”

“I think what you are proposing is brilliant and I definitely want to be a part of it. How do you think we should handle telling Paul we’re leaving?”

The future partners put their heads together to discuss strategy while Clarence and Claire held hands and listened and Carl continued to nurse his drink.

BLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBL

Denny went upstairs at eleven o’clock to get ready for bed. Normally, he would have been in bed watching TV no later than nine, but with Alan under the weather, he felt it best to let him rest and come to bed when he was ready to go to sleep.

He entered the room quietly. He had used one of the downstairs bathrooms so he just needed to undress, put on his PJs and get into bed. He sat on the bed to take off his shoes and felt Alan shift in his direction. “Hi. What time is it?”

“Just after eleven. I didn’t mean to wake you. Couldn’t see. Sorry.”

“Don’t apologize. I’ve been dozing off and on for hours. You know I don’t really sleep well without you. I’m glad you’re here.”

Denny finished changing and got into bed. Immediately, Alan slid closer to cradle his head on his husband’s chest. Denny put his arm around him and said, “Next Monday at one o’clock.”

“Huh? What’s happening next Monday?”

“I have an appointment with Sherman Raftenburg.”

“And he is?”

“The psychiatrist that Shirley went to after her father died. I got the number from her this afternoon and called for an appointment.”

“I am so proud of you, Denny, I can’t even begin to express it. I just…am.”

“Good.” He reached over and turned out the light. “Let’s get some sleep.” He felt the younger man’s forehead. “You don’t feel as warm as you did last night. Good.” He bent down, and to Alan’s astonishment, planted a soft kiss on his head. “See you in the morning.” He settled into the bed and just before he dropped off he muttered, “I love you, you know.”

Alan breathed deeply and snuggled deeper into Denny’s embrace. “I do know. Love you, too.”

 


	4. Chapter 4

The little group that had met at Marceau’s were now all standing on the sidewalk saying their goodnights. It was late; what had started as drinks turned into dinner and after dinner drinks. Clarence and Claire opted to walk home, leaving Jerry, Katie, Carl and Shirley to walk to the parking garage together. Their cars, coincidentally, were parked on the same level so they were able to see each other to them. Carl used the remote to unlock the doors and held the passenger door open for Shirley before closing it and walking around to the driver’s side.

As he guided the car onto the street, Shirley said, “Are you going to tell me what’s wrong or do I have to guess?”

Carl gripped the wheel as his lips thinned in annoyance. “Did it ever occur to you to discuss with me your plans to start a new firm?”

Shirley was shocked. “What are you talking about? We _did_ discuss it!”

“Um, no. We didn’t. You brought it up at Denny and Alan’s dinner party and I asked you to table the conversation until later. Later turned out to be tonight.”

Shirley twiddled her thumbs as she looked out the window. “You knew I was unhappy with the direction the firm was going,” she replied defensively.

“I did. I _do._ But, Shirley, all you did was say you were unhappy. I had hoped that we could discuss the situation and make plans _together._ Did it ever occur to you that _I_ might have some thoughts about our future? Not only didn’t you ask me what _I_ might want, you assumed that I will follow you out the door and into a new practice. We’re in our late _sixties,_ for God’s sake! With money! We could take a page out of Denny and Alan’s book and just be together. Wouldn’t you like that?”

Shirley twisted around in her seat so that she was facing him. “My God, Carl. I’ve been working for so long, it didn’t occur to me that there is anything else.”

“Well, there is. Alan hasn’t always been my favorite person, but I respect his decision to not return to work and enjoy his marriage to Denny.* I envy it, actually. Alan has made it abundantly clear that Denny is his first priority, his _only_ priority. I understand your not wanting to stay at Chang, Poole and Schmidt. I understand you wanting to remove your name from the firm. What I _don’t_ understand is you not even taking into consideration my feelings or wants. I didn’t think you would do that to me, Shirley. I just didn’t.”

Shirley was stunned. She opened her mouth to say something, but she could think of nothing to say. _My God, he’s right!_ She reached out to rub his arm. “I’m sorry, Carl. I am so, so sorry. How can I make this better?”

“I don’t know. If you call Jerry and Katie now and tell them don’t give their notice tomorrow because you’ve changed your mind about opening a new practice, they’ll be crushed. And Clarence and Claire said they still intend to move, but what if they change their minds and decide to throw in with you? You would look like a fool and that’s not acceptable, either. If I were to decide to stay where I am, people would see me as betraying you, especially if the Chinese fight to keep your name. If I were to opt to retire, people would think I’m letting my wife support me and that would wound my pride and hurt my credibility as an attorney _and_ a man. I almost feel trapped into opening a practice with you.” He seemed to want to say something more, but shook his head instead and concentrated on the road.

Shirley faced front again and watched as he turned the car into their street and then their driveway. As he cut off the engine she asked, “Are we in trouble, Carl?”

“Maybe.”

 

*ref, “Married for Real”


End file.
